This invention relates to a cover member attaching structure.
It is already known that a submarine gate is used for reducing man-hour for cutting off gates for the injection molding of a synthetic resin material. In the event that no port for injection from a submarine gate can be set on a molded product, a dummy gate is set on the product, as described in JP-Y2-2590693.
In the event, however, that a molten resin is introduced into the cavity of a mold from a submarine gate through a dummy gate, the submarine gate drops off upon opening of the mold after molding, but the dummy gate remains as a part of the product and leaves a problem as the work for its removal is required.